


Serial killers x reader (Requests)

by 9NEVER9_6there6



Category: American serial killers, Historical Criminals RPF, Serial Killer - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Carsex, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richard Ramirez/reader - Freeform, Serial Killers, Smut, XReader, idk what to add, lotsofsex, reader - Freeform, trigger warning, verysexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9NEVER9_6there6/pseuds/9NEVER9_6there6
Summary: Your favs in very sexual (((stuff))) <333Suggestions?
Relationships: Edmund Kemper/Reader, Jeffrey Dahmer/Reader, Richard Ramirez/Reader, Ted Bundy/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	1. Requests~

This is WIP. I will be updating all the time! May add all types of serial killers/// and other ppl from Movies/Shows I like. 

Requests:  
I will write pretty much anything. Some things I may not, FYI! 

Suggest whatever and Ill see what I can do!!

-m

Ps i never really wrote before but my School always making me write essays so! Ill try my hardest and be a good writer.


	2. My Lovely Daffodil★彡 Ted Bundy x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Ted Bundy x Reader))

TW: RAPE

2:30 p.m.  
I was finishing my classes for a late-term exam of psychology that I've had missed recently over an illness that had made me fallen ill for about a week.  
Everything was very well, and it was a massive day; after all, I had a whole mental discussion in my own brain, knowing it was better to finish the exam and move on for thanksgiving break.

3:30 p.m.

I was walking home from that tiring exam of about 65 questions on things "...I'll probably never use those notes ever... again," saying to myself while carrying the amount of books if it couldn't have just killed me already.   
I waited and sat down near the bus stop to see if the bus would pick me up. Reading a book, I held on for these special occasions.

*15 minutes past*

"Okay, so what type of crap is this? I thought the bus comes around 3:30 every day. I noticed a dirty-looking Volkswagen pass by, deciding to flag it down and asked for some help. I had a different feeling, almost like an otherworldly feeling, maybe? No, I thought. Luckily I assumed "He" did not see me.  
I decided to walk home from the long wait because I refuse to stay past the sun going down here after locals saying a wild man was killing young women.   
I was always checking from side to side where I was walking because I refused to trust anyone, particularly since I lived in a forest/farmland like I did all your life. I refuse to give myself to anyone or whoever was willing to try sneaking up on me. Walking home usually takes me about an hour to get to, but mentally I wished the bus actually came.

4:15 p.m.

I was on the road to my home, not till I see the damn rusty old Volkswagen again, thinking possibly what if he was following me. The feeling of overwhelming sense is covering me in a way I cannot explain. I saw him stop on another side of the street from my home since I was getting closer, and I just bolted for the door. Seeing that my Mom's car wasn't home yet, she must be working later than usual. This was normal since she was a nurse.

Luckily it was opened probably after opened by Mother from earlier. I still looked outside the same door, viewing what he could be possibly stopping in that spot for since it was just forestation and old raggy one-way street. The door blinds had it covered up a bit, so it did not make me look obvious there standing, to view him outside my own home.  
Eventually, I decided to stop and move on, saying, "whatever..". I moved to view around the rooms after this strange event of things and looked at the kitchen, dirty bowls from breakfast, and open cabinets. I had to clean up since it was partly my own messy bowl of cereal, but I cleaned up for my Mom too. 

4:53 p.m.

"....no more bullshit for a bit, I guess..."   
I was looking at an old magazine that my Mother had lying around in the living room and sat down on the couch, started viewing it. "Such an obnoxious vary of colors in one set of the magazine." I thought to myself and then started to remove my shoes, feeling more at home. I decided to re-check that weird, odd fucking car parked near your house; I wouldn't be surprised if a lady were in the car with him. I assumed they probably stop and started fucking in that old rusty car because that's what weirdos did.  
"Maybe.." laughing at myself as I thought about it walking back to my couch. I continued to read ugly magazines and decided to nap in my room.

5:15 p.m. 

I was in my room reading a book I had recently picked up from my bag, believing I heard a buzz on the door, I stood up and checked but nothing, no one was there. I had moments like this before supposing I had heard things a few times from my room, but since my room is still the farthest room in my home if I heard a buzz, if someone had rung it.   
Then there I see this man.  
He was a very handsome man; he was of average height, strong-looking but thin, and brunette. He also had stunning deep blue eyes, almost hard to see, but my porch light had glossed over him. 

"Hello, sorry to disturb you. I had some engine problems, and I am in big clunks of a mess right now?"  
I saw how he had a backpack and he had a cast around his arms, too, and felt terrible. Saw he had some issues with it being on the cast; he was carrying because of the weight he was handling on a broken arm I assume.  
"Um, do you have a phone" he smiled.  
I nodded   
As we just stared at each other for a minute.  
He finally responded.  
"May I come in and just maybe... I can call for a friend for help if that is fine with you?"  
I just glaringly looked at him, but nonetheless, I had said. 

"I do not allow anyone that I don't know in. I am very sorry about your car and other events, but It is not okay to let people you don't know in... I don't know you... sorry." Rudely but needed to be said since he is stranger.  
"Sorry.."  
He had stepped back a bit and just stared before turning around and walking off.  
He said abruptly before he got to the last step off my porch.  
"My name is Ted, by the way." He smiled.  
He continued to walk away.  
Something felt so strange, but I always said what if he just on his bad-luck day in my head.

" ...*your first name*... is.. my name."

That's a great way of getting stalker, as I did in high school! Great going me...

"Just need a phone to call for help... I am just not lucky today."  
Forgetting he was carrying a heavy bag on the cast because of glossy light on the porch, he had dropped everything; this made me jump forward because of his bag that had just fallen. This made me jump.   
I had opened the door and got on the floor started picking up his stuff because I felt so bad for him, saying.   
"...it is not your fault..."

"It's most definitely yours.. daffodils."

I tilted my head up and saw a crowbar.

I blanked out.

7:00 p.m.

I was finally awake from a slam from his car door and noticed how I was bleeding from my temple and how both of my hands are handcuffed under the dash. This moment was making me look around like a crazed person. I was crying because of how dumb I was,   
"No... no wha-"  
How foolish and right my conscience was. Again.

It felt so long absorbing this moment till I hear the door open on my side now and   
see him saying, "Wakey wakey... sleepy.... ((your first name))..."

I was too dizzy and too tired even to fight back; my legs were shaking half to death. He had grabbed me out of the car so fast, I felt like puking, but I had tried my best not to. Looking around, I see trees... and more significant trees everywhere in the dark silent, magnificent forest I called home for most of my life. He had pushed me around into the woods, saying, "Move or ill break your neck."  
I was never coming back, and I had to absorb this moment. 

After walking in the woods for a bit now, Ted had decided this would be the best spot, assuming since he tosses me to the ground like a trash bag next to a bush. I stared at the ground and not looking up to view his face because of how vile and cruel this "Ted person" was being and how throbbing pain had started to hit me now more than ever, thanks to his crowbar. I heard his belt unbuckled behind me, obviously knew what was next from this. My mind was only reimagining what I could have done instead of this—thinking why would such a handsome man do this. Wishing I was back home right now.

He had gotten on top of me and   
had put my arms above my head, then proceeds to rip my shirt off, the shirt was nothing to him.   
All I could do was only cry and yelp at this moment.  
"You can't! Why... please no".  
He didn't really care for my cries, but it was just making him more satisfied, not like I could react the other way from what I was, especially at this moment.  
He took a moment just stared at me, but I closed my eyes and looked to the side. He had carried a rope around and tied me around the neck, not entirely but tight enough. I felt him tug at my neck, but I was just sobbing my eyes away, and it was all blurry.   
"That looks much better on you..."  
Seeing him get closer then proceeds to rip my jeans off brutally; he tugged hard and felt some of my jean's fabric rip and probably tore my skin off in that process.  
I was left in a half ripped shirt with my bra out and my underwear. He doesn't waste anything as he started to undress the rest of his own pants then his boxers. This was all happening so fast I could even think, but I was saying kill me...just do it. Noticing how mushy the ground was and remembered it had rained the day before, my ripped shirt felt water and dirty. He still only had a look to him, uncaring, animal-like, and just enjoying this type of pain he had caused but yet so handsome.

He was now half-naked and bended down ripping the underwear like savage animal. He rotated me from my back to my front and now laying on my belly, and he grabbed my hands with iron-hold grip from being over my head now to my end, this way my face was covered in the muddy surface. He just smiled and laughed, just weeping my brains out from this. It was all pointless; I had given in to him.   
The rope he had placed around my neck was being tugged now and pulled on, making me gasp, making me go from being weak to trying to fight for some air.   
He said  
"You have beautiful ass... even when it's covered in dirt stains..."  
He moves my legs and said  
"You are wet after all this... really.." he laughed genuinely loud, mocking me.  
He really made me feel humiliated in so many ways.   
He did not waste a second to enter me, and I wept when he did.  
He had grabbed the rope and tug it to get a response from me. I could only yelp and close my eyes...   
He continued to thrust into me and could barely even get a grip on anything that had happened, but I know I was being assaulted. He wasn't gentle at all, but my body enjoyed it, and knowing this, I felt more shame in myself. "Seems like you are somewhat enjoying this? Just a freak.. aren't you."  
He was gripping the rope tighter than before making me gasp for air and cried so loud for him to stop.  
"Please, you'll kill me..."  
"That's the point... daffodil."   
He thrust harder into me, and I just took it crying, feeling pleasure at the same time.  
The rope finally was choking me out and falling away from myself... never waking up again.  
I wonder what would happen next...


	3. Heart's craving ((Jeffrey Dahmer x Fem!Reader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Jeffrey Dahmer x Fem!reader

Tw: drugged, kinda non-con at first.

You have been seeing this young blond man for a while now as you remember your first-moment meeting him, he was just more than an average date since day one. You had met him at a bar where usuals would hang around town. Since then, you too took off; it was about to be a year of dates, chatting, and watching films together at your apartment; so you had invited him to a special dinner at your house today.  
Right after work, You called from the photobooth north of the restaurant you worked from, and he, in fact, answered rather swiftly.  
"Y/N, how are you today?" He said.  
You responded smiling,  
"Doing my best today.. just got off work about 15 minutes ago." You had answered.  
"Why don't you come around 6:30 p.m. tonight," You said with a smirk as you held the phone closer to my ear.  
"...... Sounds good. What should I wear" he said  
"Keep it as casual and normal as possible," you replied. 

5:00 p.m.

You started cooking bloody-red steak you had brought the day before for today, deciding to at least keep it medium rare for yourself and safest rare for him. You had to look around for a white table cloth in your apartment and found one from your old deceased grandma; it was a gift that you had never even used. The condo was painted black, and your furniture was more on the taxonomy-side, but you never truly wanted a house full of it like Jeff had wanted to be. You had the taxidermy of your first pet cat on the counter near the island where it was faced aimed south to the light grey sofa, designed with fake leopard pillows. Many times you had slept and talked to Jeffrey on the couch. Never had you done anything else on them, nor has he asked to either.

6:12 p.m.

You were fixing the table, placing sliver ware and dish-ware on it, since it'll just be us. You had brought out the wine to chill off on the counter and finished the veggies first, which was potatoes sautéed in garlic, pepper, basil, and steak seasoning. I had added asparagus to the meal, too, seasoned them in garlic, and added some butter. The steak was being prepared and  
You needed to prepare Jeffrey the rarest type, you weren't the best cooker, but you tried so hard. After finishing, you heard the door ring.   
"Oh my lord," you spoke to yourself, you were in a stained plaid shirt and dirty pants from all this cookery. You had got so irritated at yourself and decided in your head, "I cannot do anything about this, and I must go answer the door or else," which you did.  
"Hii," you said happily like a princess and just hugged him right away.  
"Hey... how are you," he said as you had still latch yourself on him.  
You had finally let go after telling him. You had made dinner, and he had a nerdy grin, which was very cute. He looked at the food in the kitchen; you did not set the food on the plate either, which makes you look non-sophisticated, but I doubt he would mind since you two were barely even getting by.  
"This looks amazing, but I did not know you were such a chef Y/N," he remarked, chuckling halfway.  
"I didn't think so either..." saying while you sat down. 

You had made hand movements directing him to sit down. He had finally sat down and questioned if we would should start getting food or something, but instead, you asked if he needed something else first. You leaned over the table, kissing him; he was flattered and put his hand over his reddened face. You had gotten up to seize your wine from early and sat back down at the white-clothed table. Jeffrey had a weird smile on his face that made you give him a bewildered look. You seem to have forgotten about the food and decided to grab a plate finally, but once you had gotten up, an acute massive head feeling stuck you. This made your movements more whirling and your body weaker than you were five minutes ago.  
Dropping your plate and sinking slowly to the ground of your kitchen next to the sink.  
"I'm feeling light-headed, Jef-" you said.  
Your final glare from your eyes saw Jeffrey walk up gradually and stare right at you before everything went black.

You were being strapped to a familiar sight; you looked at your legs, looking at corners of the bed, you saw that it was your own bed.  
Trying to pull at the ropes that had bounded your wrist and seeing your hands were tied to the head corner of your bed. You attempted to remove it, but it wasn't bulging out. These exact same ropes were when you went hiking that you had placed in the cabinet in the bathroom. You believed he was in the bathroom due to overhearing the sink run. Finally, see Jeffrey step back into your room.  
"You understand this isn't a good joke, right...? Jeffrey.. cut it out... and..and untie me."  
You were getting furious when he just stared at you.  
You had glanced back at ropes, trying to pull them off.  
"This isn't funny at all."   
"Just let me loose, Jeff, come on! Are you serious".   
He just stared and stood in the same damn doorway to your room.   
"Why don't you just quit this bullshit already? I'm not having fun."  
He was moving gradually to the bed, after what I said.  
You stared at him; you were getting more infuriated at him.  
"Just wanted to see you struggle."  
"Okay, well, you did, so let me go now!"   
He jumped on me, and you just stared at him.  
"I had to drug you up because I knew you were hard to get to, Y/N... I was just never 100% certain."  
You just stared then remembering my own wine glass; he drugged me, but we were dating, weren't we? Why would he do this? You still loved him so much even after whatever he does to you now.   
"I just wanted.. to tell you that I loved you so much.." he said.

"I never believed I was ever enough for you."  
You just had a white and scrambled stare, confused on why it mattered and only worried about damn roping choking your wrist.  
"Look... I loved you, and that's why I invited you over," you said.  
"You do? Even after this..." he said.  
"Yes... I literally kissed you hours ago."  
He had smiled and loosed the knot on the rope but not entirely. You felt better in many ways but still definitely not sure what was about to happen next.  
He had asked if he could remove my clothes. You hesitated in your brain but knowing he probably wouldn't be mean to you nonetheless, and since you have never done anything like this, you responded.  
"Yes"  
His blue eyes followed your jeans and had gently pulled your dirty pants down. He also had unbuttoned your plaid, and you just watched this all happen, he wasn't even rough, but a gentle giant like he always was. He moves to remove your bra and panties. This really did make you shyer than usual. The chilly air in your room had made you feel numbing. This was the first time being exposed in front of a man, especially with someone you felt more secured with. He started to unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his belt and his pants.   
"You're what my heart is craving for...   
I'll be gentle... I promise,". He said  
He was on top of you and felt his cock go inside your cunt, It wasn't painful as you thought, and you felt your cunt stretch. You definitely were feeling it and enjoying this your first. 

"Does... it hurt?"He asked.  
"no.. ..." you said, panting. You had wished he would've freed you from ropes so you could have a hand full of his dirty-blond locks and one hand on his back.  
You still like the idea of how helpless you were in front of your sweetheart. He continued to thrust in your cunt, making you moan, and his hands crawled to your shoulders. He was thrusting harder than before, and his grip on your shoulders was firm. You could only have a beaming face because of the pleasure you were receiving.   
"Please... harder.." you commanded.  
He was interested in that and continued to go harder inside you.   
You reacted by saying, "Harder!".  
He acted faster, and this time his hand had wandered its way to your breasts. As he cupped one, you reacted with a louder moan out of shock. Your legs had hugged around his back as he had thrust harder into cunt; you were feeling that you were going to cum.   
"Oh, Jeffrey... I'm going to cum" you said. He continued and started to caress your neck. You closed your eyes as you finished first and just gasped and opened your eyes to see him cupping your face and staring at you in your eyes. You did not recognize you were sweating and completely red all across your face. He was, too; he had started to remove ropes altogether.

"We should shower... together" He smiled.  
"Yea...," you replied.   
You and Jeffrey walked into the shower together and washed away everything. Looking at the clock, it was 8:50 p.m. You decided to tell him to stay in your home for that day.  
"You should sleep with me tonight..."  
"Like on the couch or...", he looked around uncertain.  
"No stupid..in my bed..." you laughed.   
You and Jeffrey hopped right in bed, and he took a liking to your bed, and his long arms hovered over you and basically held you, noticing he was already passing out; you just smiled and rested yourself tirelessly.  
Saying to yourself  
"Today's a good day..".  
Not like you totally forgot about dinner, right?


	4. Interstate Love ((Richard Ramirez x Reader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Ramirez x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I have been vv busy! While im on break ill be writing more!

TW: Kidnapping! Rape! 

You've been in this new neighborhood for about 2 weeks already in Los Angeles; you lived in a more exclusive side of Los Angeles. It wasn't full of rich people or celebrities; it was more of mediocre to higher mid-class people, but the houses were great, and few looked like mansions or equivalent to castles. The school here was beyond ordinary, but for many students you attended private high school with, both teachers and students were overly fond of you, but you didn't let everyone apprehend you as well other than one friend. You obviously described her as your best friend, but she was a partygoer; you were not.  
It was May 7, 1985, and you obviously kept up with the news; a new murderer was going around as you saw on the Tv and in the papers. Still, you were not scared of this often since you walked all around your new neighborhood and into the smaller city side daily for school, which became a habit for the past 2 weeks. 

(Monday) 12:00 p.m. 

You were at lunch with your best friend, sitting at lunch tables outside in your uniforms. You both were doodling in your notebooks and talking about life and things that had happened over the weekend; you two were 18-year-old seniors who fucked up in their 3rd and 4th grade. 

"We have to like stop making sex jokes; what if the teachers see our notes," said your friend.  
"You think they going to even get most of them anyway? They still laugh at the dumbest shit on tv", you replied in a muffled tone.  
There were few people around, but the topics you and your friend mentioned were obviously prompting someone to tell since it's a private Christian school. Your cheeks ran cold when other classmates passed by laughing before you had run your hands to cover the open the notebook and then closing it.  
"Let's just call it a day with this crap," you had said, looking over to your friend and zipping up your lunch bag. You two had headed out of the lunch area to the Chemistry Class, which was in the hallway, and got ready to put your bag next to the door early.  
"Chemistry clearly boring today like maybe... we should just ditch... I don't know..." your friend said.  
You were looking around the hallway to see if any staff or students were out walking around.  
"Do you think our parents will get called"?  
I stated. This had happened once in 10th grade, and it was absolutely the worst.  
"Maybe, but maybe not," she sarcastically said with a bright grin on her face.  
You just stared...  
"I know this sweet place where we can get high...  
It's kinda in a crackhead area of LA thought"  
You just agreed with your friend, and you two quietly walked off-campus, nearly forgetting your lunch bag that had notebook and cigarettes; you walked back fast to your bag and went back to your friend who was waiting outside the doors to ditch class.

12:45 p.m.

You two had gotten halfway to the small city to the smoking area you two had visited last week; how many times you could ditch this school like you did back in your old school, you questioned yourself. It was a small park, but concrete walls filled with graffiti were all around it since it was behind two small businesses in a trashy alleyway. Most skaters had to hang out here since there were also skate ramps everywhere for them to use. Unmistakably, the sun was bright but crisp during May, but sadly no one was there, and no skaters in the site. You two obviously wanted to smoke and study for the finals coming up here; you two found the weirdest ways to study for crap, which made you both B students. Since no one was there in green park, you started setting up a blunt for your friend and dug around in the lunch bag that you had brought with you for the notebook for both five of your classes.  
You two have been laughing a bit. Showing a picture of two people in magazines and doodling over the random people saying  
"This and a blunt" you two laughed your ass off, magnifying this in either standard magazines or more adult filled for giggles. It felt like minutes only, but quickly after this, you look at your watch, saying in your head time really goes by when you are doing nothing.  
"Shit... we should go", you said  
"Dang... what time is it now.." your friend questioned  
"Fucking 2:40... we also left our bags there," you replied, grabbing the lighter and notebook back in your lunch bag.  
"Oh shit, we need to head back" your friend just jumped up.  
You two started walking back fast to the opposite of the park going through the alleyway; you obviously checked behind and in front of you as you guys walked. It was only a 20-minute walk to the school... so no, it was not far, but you two did not want to get caught either.

3:05 p.m. 

The school was basically over with. You two walked in and grabbing your bags, laughing to yourselves about this situation. You notice all the kids were finally walking out and leaving to go to the bus. You followed your friend to the bus since she regularly took it because she lived farther than you did; you agreed to hangout this upcoming weekend at your house and waving bye to each other. You started to walk in the direction of your home, which was north of the school. You started procrastinating about what would you do right when you get home today. You knew you had homework, so you would obviously finish that up first, fix your room, and the day would be yours after doing that. You would probably have to go to your local Kmart to pick up some milk, but you'll let your mother call me first and see.

3:20 p.m.

After getting to your house and using keys on your lunch bag to get in, you wanted to go check on your hamsters to make sure if your Mom or Dad hadn't come home first off to feed them, which makes you happy because you fancied feeding them. Your father would be home later, and Mom would be earlier, but maybe the factory had more hours for her to work. You ran upstairs to resume what you wanted to do minutes ago in your head. You had fed your two hamsters and laid down on your bed. You started to take out your notebooks from your bag and open up to the latest class after skipping lunch today in chemistry. 

5:40 p.m.

After studying a lot of your classes, you decided to call it a day. You chose to go make some dinner, again checking all the doors in your home and looking at the time on the oven, which was 5:40. Weird since your mom wasn't home at this hour, all the doors were still locked up. You had made some classic tomato soup and poured some black pepper in it for seasoning since it kind of lacked some. While cooking, you had heard some strange, unfamiliar sounds, you did not own any dogs or thing, but it sounds as if something was moving in your bushes near your patio door. You looked around the glass door and seeing nothing, it was turning sunset, and you finished up your bowl of soup and moved on upstairs. You started to rest on your bed...

7:40 p.m.

As the moon comes out and peaks out at your window, the luminous glare of it had woke you up quickly. You had decided to go to the kitchen; you yawned and walked down the steps. You look over to the clock on the wall and seeing it was 7:45 p.m. you still questioned yourself, saying, holy shit, where's mom.  
Looking at the fridge, you saw a note. It read  
*running late today! I may be back at 9;45 p.m.*  
""DO NOT FORGET THE EGGS AND MILK THIS TIME Y/N""  
You got upset and was like, "oh shit."  
The only choice you had was to walk to the store. You got ready and had to grab your wallet and prepare to go outdoors on this fresh settled night. 

8:13 p.m.

Walking to nearby Kmart before entering the store. You saw a few people walking out, but you see young male smoking outside the entrance, in the direction of where you had to walk through. The young male, possibly in his early 20s with short black hair, had stopped you and asked.  
"Do you know where to get drugs around here"? he asked and stared down at you with his dark pierced eyes.  
He basically stopped you at the door of the store, blocking you from entering. He had to be 6'1, but you were not sure at all, but knowing he was tall and slim male, he could possibly pick you up and run. He had good cheekbones, but it was hard to see the rest of his features with dim lighting on the side of the door before the bright entrance.  
"No... No, I don't... sorry.., now excuse me", you restated and making your eyebrows grip down.  
"Fine," he replied, almost carelessly walk back to the side of the building.  
You looked back swiftly once more before entering Kmart. You went quickly, knowing you should've done this whole shopping bullshit for earlier, ignoring every responsibility that was given to you. Right now, you could have been done during daylight and just be home sleeping. You grabbed the Egg carton and Gallon of Milk to the cash register, and it came out to be $5.10. You paid and left quickly; once you finally left the exit door, you looked to see that the young male was no longer there and felt better. You had taken the regular route home while holding eggs in your right and bag that contains the gallon of milk. You saw a green vehicle park in front of you, and a young male had approached you. You had just tried to run, which made you drop both the eggs and gallon of milk, but he had suddenly whipped out a pistol.  
"DON'T move, or I'll fucking shoot you," the man had asked as he grabbed some cheap cable cord and put it around your hands tight.  
"Don't look either bitch" he stated.  
His voice is the same voice from back at the Kmart. You were afraid of him most definitely, and you followed what he said to avoid the worst result.

"Move... go to the car now bitch" he stated. You just went to his car; you didn't talk back. You just moved over to his car; it was a green model about 10 years older and looked possibly stolen. He pulled his door hard, still point the gun to the back of your head. Grabbing my arm with so much force, it felt as if he bruised your delicate arm, putting me on the seat.  
"Don't move," he stated.  
You didn't and only looked away to the window. You looked down to your feet, it was excessively trashy inside with bags, cans, and various food bags, and you saw that it was a stolen car, seeing that it was hijacked and wires coming undone under the steering wheel. You turned away when he entered the vehicle.  
He had started the car, and moving around the wires to start, he began to drive away. You were quiet, not letting him see you were looking at him. What was scaring you was why did he want to kidnap you? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? It seems like hours looking at the endless white line on the road. No lights from neighborhoods and uncertain place from your point of view... but you could see a small city from a distance in the mirror. You can tell he wasn't pointing the gun at you anymore as you can see he was looking for something on the road, but you did not know where he had put his gun at either, which made you not even want to try to fight this. After this intense situation, you started to fall asleep in the car seat after seeing all the endless roads and scenery being lit up by his car's headlights. It felt like hours, but it was only probably a few minutes. You woke up abruptly when he parked the car so rough you almost hit your head on the dash. You zoomed up and looked around; it looked like a dead old pitch-black interstate.  
"Wake up bitch.." he said to you as he grabbed your arms up.

"Okay, okay!"  
"Remember me from the store?" He laughed at me. "Bet you never thought of me, but I thought of you... a lot," he said, smirking.  
You just glared at him, confused on why he was laughing now, was he enjoying my helpless self? Maybe this was his first time kidnapping? Many things came to mind.  
"Why the long face? If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you", he had said as he was frowning at the end of his sentence because you were not saying anything.  
His big hands had grabbed my head, making it face him, and I saw his big brown eyes and his massive cheekbones just glare at me. It was an intense moment and made me start crying and buckle down my eyes. Still bound up and in the car, far away from any source of houses and buildings.  
"What do you want," you asked silently.  
"I just want to have some fun... you look like candy" he looked at me, and now he was holding an actual knife.  
"Just kill me. I have nothing to live for," you begged him.  
He obviously didn't like that, and he grabbed you to sit back down after trying to plead with him.

"You'll live for sucking my cock" he laughed in his deep tone. You asked yourself in your head, What type of shit was he on? He was a handsome young man with many chances, but instead, he rather wastes it on assaulting and possibly murdering you. Who knows, he could be a serial killer. He tosses you to the back seats.  
He opened the passenger door and entered the back; he was remarkably enormous above you. He rotated you around instead of being on your side, placing you on your stomach. He had unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He was above average length, and this made you struggle when you see him finally grab you. He sat down in the car seat next to you. He had pushed your entire head on his legs, and your restricted body sat on the floor of the car. 

"Do not bite, or I'll slash your fucking throat," he stated. Would he do that? You did not want to find out.  
He had forced you by grabbing the back of the hair and put your face right up to dick, and this made you start sucking on his cock, which made you feel like you were gagging but wasn't overbearing; you still felt this whole situation was unreal. He wasn't super rough as he seemed. During this moment, you were afraid of clamping down on his cock and end up getting your throat slashed off.  
"You're not bad at this thought you were some type of virgin," he said.  
"You must have gotten practice once before or something.." he said right after with a sadistic laugh. Again you just ignored everything and tried to hold back the tears in your eyes. You felt his whole cock in your mouth, and he just had a big grin as he looked down at you with a knife. You couldn't make out a lot since it was dark out and only seeing some light from the dash. You could taste the precum from his cock, and it was just salty and awful. He was staring you down with everything he had, his fierce eyes matched with his cheekbones—handsome but devious animal.

He finally released the grip, and you were able to breathe since it felt like so long, and you felt as if you were going to pass out.  
You took this time to breathe in and out rapidly and just stared at him.  
He had released the grip of your head and readjusted himself back down on the seat. You tried to move, but he had grabbed your arm quickly, making you gasp. He had replaced you on the car seat where he was on top of you.  
"You still trying to escape me... silly".  
He was not brutally rough ripping off your ears. Tried to move your legs from this uncomfortable moment as he had put one of his legs on my own, crushing it still.  
He made you scream a bit when he crushed your legs since you were twice as small. He wasn't mean either once he got your jeans and belt off, you still were embarrassed about this whole thing.  
"I've been watching you since you moved here now through your windows, and watched you change too" he paused and followed with a "Watch you shower, too, "he said, glaring at you with a big grin as his long black locks fell down his face. Could this be true all those nights of tree leave falling, he must have watched you either in bushes or trees. Ignoring the ideas and staring Back at his face again, He seemed to have a lot of messed up teeth but overly just made him look cuter and goofy, you thought after pulling down your panties and tore off your shirt.  
"I don't want to be mean or rough to you... you look super delicate," he said, getting real close to your face and still moving to the side of your neck.  
"So just stay still..." he said to me. Then he kissed your neck.

You felt his cock enter your cunt, and it was supposed less painful since he was warm and gentle. He had thrust into you, smoothly and you moan in motions of the thrusting. He watched as you were enjoying it and had thrust harder into you; this sensation drives your body crazy. You have never seen this man in your life, but you felt in love with him. He gave your face loose kisses as he thrust in you hard enough, making you groan aloud. You were enjoying this but, you did realize that he had kidnapped you, put a gun to your face, and tied you up. You couldn't lie that it felt scary, but it was also felt marvelous on your body. You thought you were going to pass out from all this pleasure that he kept giving you; he kept pushing all his cock inside you. You felt a warm sensation inside your stomach; you said to yourself, Oh shit, did he? He backs off of you, standing upwards.  
"You're definitely better than what I have thought about.."  
"You proved me that you're something more than all other whore's houses I broke into... You're different," he said, fixing himself.  
You were quiet, but thoughts of what was next bothered you to death, and you just asked in a sniffle tone.  
"What's next for me then... you're just going to kill me."

"No... maybe till I get tired, but I like you. If I didn't like you... I just would have brutally raped you, wait till your parents came home, rob them and murder them... like the rest," he stated  
"Like I said, I was watching you..."  
He told you to move to the front seat, which you followed and responded with  
"Whats..." you barely could say your sentence "what's your... name"? You looked at him, sniffling.  
"I rather you just call me master, but my real name... is Richard..."  
He opened the door, making you sit down in the front passenger seat. You glared at him and looking down at your tied-down wrist.  
"Oh, your wrist will be staying like that for a while... till you act like an actual good slave... Y/N"  
You looked at the last tree in the meadows... wonder if others will cherish you while they had you ♡.


	5. Loose Sheets ((Jeffrey Dahmer x Male!Reader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested!!! 
> 
> You live next to your very unique neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's been a busy week; I'm currently working on two others Stories<333 and nearly done. I believe by Sunday, I should have two more*

You were living close-distant to a younger male in this new apartment complex for about five months. You two obviously had chatted many times, but nothing obviously about you two blew up ever, other then chatter. You two went to a few gay bars together, but he did not like inviting you over. This did bother you because usually neighbors would invite their others over at least once or twice, showing them their style of their home or lifestyle.  
He never even asked for help with his own groceries like you would think; he was always carrying bags full of food and trash bags filled with stuff. He was 6'0, you were on the shorter side of males, he stacked over you like a lion. He would always push his glasses back on before entering his apartment door, staring back at you in a Heinous glare, which sometimes caught you off guard before you would say good night to him; sometimes, he would respond with a goodnight or just nothing but a door slam. You knew he was slightly different in general, and while drinking, he was pleasant and clear to you; it seemed that he had interested in you but not 100% certain. Sometimes you think you hear kicking and moaning sounds from his room since you just lived across from him. Often you found it strange, but you allowed it to be. You drank tequila and whiskey sometimes, but you mostly drink red wine, which never made you ever drunk when you were; Jeffrey brought you back to your apartment and locked the door. This sometimes made you afraid of the idea he knows how to get into your apartment at first, but you gave him your keys to take care of your cat when you were with your family on Christmas. He would always say yes to you and spend hours at your apartment. One time your cat went missing from your apartment when you were there; you had checked many places around your home but could not find your cat. You had let Jeffrey know that your kitty was missing and had put papers up for your cat. Jeffrey eventually had felt bad, you assumed, and he brought you a whole new kitten, which you both decided to name Albert, which had made you happy at him and allowing your past to leave you. As much you believed Jeffrey was the nicest man, which parts of him scared you. 

6 a.m... Wednesday 

"Hey Jeffrey, I will be out late tonight. I need someone to care for Albert, and I know he just a kitten... but I need time off... my job kinda been on my ass over the whole who fucked up paint." You were writing this on a note, and you ended it by saying  
"I will appreciate deeply.. thank you, Jeffrey. Love Y/N"  
Once you have written your note, you took out the tape and open your door to walk out of the apartment. You walked over to his and taped the note quietly because you did not feel the need to knock on the door since it was 6 a.m6 a.m. You walked back quietly, knowing he'll see it. He had your keys anyway, in case he needs food or components, and you definitely knew he loved Albert like you did. You have gotten up and ate your cheerios cereal next to your static Tv box that went black every thirty minutes. After finishing your meal, you took to change your clothes. You had on your brand new jeans and comfortable striped tee; you weren't heading to work either, so no point in tucking in your shirt either. Once you finished, you came back to clean up and turn off the tv. You had fed your cat once in the morning and at lunch, which Jeffrey will make lunch up for you as you assumed he would. After feeding Albert, you cleaned his tray, threw it into the trash, and took the garbage out, saying.  
"God, it's fucking awful... you really stink, Albert", you said, giggling a bit. You grabbed the bag and went out to the trash can outside for Thursday's trash day. You walked back inside and had picked out a new trash bag and fixed it in place.  
7:30 a.m  
You finally got ready to leave, and you put on sneakers; you thought, "I could use some new ones, uh." It was your day off anywho, but you shouldn't be wasting your money, you thought wisely. You need groceries and a few household things. Heading outside your apartment, you grabbed your wallet and walked out; after that, you went to lock your door. You turned your head to see that Jeffrey is there; you were in shocked and was startled by him being there saying.  
"Oh, Good morning Jeffrey!" You said, startled a bit.  
"Hi.. just the cat?" He smiled, looking at the not you placed on his door, and stared back at you without his big glasses on.  
"Yes, just the cats... I need to do something today... I need a good Wednesday break for myself", you said as you continued to walk away.  
"You... you should come over later?" Jeffrey said at first quietly but more confident near the end of his question.  
You turned around, saying.  
"Sure, why not.. just do not forget Albert", you grinned and continued to move on your way downstairs to exit your apartment.  
8:10 a.m  
You headed to your medium size grocery store, which was only a few blocks away from your apartment. Once you got there, it was already packed with single mothers and people who were just free today. The store was not super big, but it had probably 100 people in there, and you were assuming you were very wrong about how many people were in there. The store had vegetables that you often used in your cooking. You enjoyed putting healthy food in your body. It's about the Body, Mind, and Spirit, you always maintained; as you went to grab a cart and started to browse the potato section, you had held the potatoes and sweet yams. You enjoyed these two and moved on to the green onions, red onions, apples, and many others you couldn't count. You knew you needed milk and went to grab a milk carton, and you couldn't forget eggs, so you held them and put them in the cart. You believed you just needed spices and macaroni. So you went to the spices section and grabbed what you needed. The macaroni was not your favorite brand, but you grabbed what they had and moved to the cash register. You know willingly you had probably 40 dollars of items, which was fine. The cash register worker had scanned everything, and it came out to be $46.50; you paid in cash, and the worker had put all your items in a baggy, and you left. You left the store after this and putting the cart back in the correct spot. Taking the bags in your hands and walking back to your home. 

10:00 a.m 

You had walked back home to your apartment and walked up to the stairs to your room, dropping your bags inside and grabbing your set of car keys, still remembering you have to visit the store to get a new blender and probably look around from them. You were deciding on mall or kohl's, you had decided to go to the mall and possibly go to small shirt store next to sears and view what they also what was going on in other stores to see if there were any deals from stores nearby, browsing was something you enjoyed; at least most of the time. You started your car and left from your apartment. You went to the mall in about 20 minutes, parked on the farther side of the lot, and headed inside the mall. You only decided to pick out the blender in sears and moved to the cash register and paid; you moved on to the nearby clothing store. You had zoomed through the whole section, viewing everything, but nothing was on sale at all, full prices, and you just said fuck it, nothing looked appropriate for you anyways. You walked out of the store with your small blender in a paper bag and moved to exit the store, little pisses, but you moved on. You walked to your car and went to pick up a sandwich at McDonald's. As you entered the drive-thru, you only ordered a Big Mac and moved on; you paid and drove out of there. 

12:30 p.m

You started driving home; as you look at your clock on your car, you said "Dang" earlier than You thought, but it is okay. You could possibly do something else at home. You rather be home anyway; it'll be better for everyone, you could go home, read a book, or even cook. Also, fix the new blender up for my kitchen to make your kitchen look spotless, you thought. You were discussing these thoughts in your little head of yours, and you laughed as you toss the box of the big mac into the McDonald's bag, remembering to take it out when you get out of your car. 

1:30 p.m.

You went to go enter the apartment building door, opening the front door with your bag and placing the wallet in your pocket. You walked up the stairs to enter your old green hallway to your room. You went to open the door, but it was unlocked; he could have close it, you thought, knowing he has been inside, which you locked last time you left earlier. You entered inside, everything was okay... but something seemed off in your apartment, heavy-feeling. You put your bag on the kitchen chair and move your head to look down the hallway, nothing. You know you had to look around to see if you could find Albert roaming around your home. You wondered what that feeling was and brushed it off.  
"Albert... Alberrrrrrtt", you said down the hall, frequently as you walked to the last room of your home.  
"Alberttttt... Alberrrrrt" you looked to the left of your desk/guest room, it was small, but it fit your one bathroom and 2 bedroom apartment. Albert was sitting and meowing at you.  
"Albert... there you are", you said, walking up to him and picking him up like the big baby he was.  
"You really need to listen to me and come faster when I call you next time." You said, giving Albert an eyebrow look. You brought Albert to the kitchen area, put him down on the floor, and went right for the remote and switched on the news. You had gone over to your new blender in your bag and opened it up; you cut the box open and took out all the items. You had sorted them out and place them next to the sink; you moved on and picked up all the trash. You tossed the junk in your garbage. After this, you watched some news on your couch, but you started to doze into a light rest on your pale blue sofa. 

5:22 p.m

You finally woke up to Albert's tail swing back and forth in your face, near your nose. Waking you up in a jumping fashion.  
"Jesus...Albert! You scare me", you said, moving the pillow you laid on earlier back to the correct spot. You stood up, tired as usual you were used to every day, especially with work. This just made you stand up; you remember that you had leftover chicken from yesterday and worked out the container for yourself, It took a minute in the microwave, but your food was done. You had brought the plate back to your table, how lovely you thought.  
"Same damn meal every day... that's what it feels like", you said, scratching your forehead as you got your fork out and started to eat. 

6:04 p.m

You were about to head to bed till you heard a doorbell ring; the first idea was Jeffrey from earlier, you assumed. You walked over to the door and peeped through the hole. You saw it was Jeffrey and opened up the lock and door.  
"Hey, Jeffrey...." you said.  
"Hey, Y/N... I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner,... I... I made a lot of food and... I got no one really to share with?" He said with the smallest smile, but you saw his pupils were full of happiest. You felt reassure about it: ditch your old lame dinner. You forgot totally earlier that he did, in fact, invite you over; you just forgot. You weren't hungry, but you would still eat for the sake of being friendly and comforting to him. You most likely were going to drink; you had no doubts about that.  
"Sure... Let's go! You got booze, right?" You said, leaning in your doorway. You walked out of your opening and closed your door, you had a smile on your face Wasnt a big one, but you seemed happy. 

6:20 p.m

He opened his apartment and walked you inside. You have never been to his apartment, but it was old.. a lot of stuff was around. You were least impressed, but it wasn't super gross; you would say it was well cared for... just very old. He also lacked things in the room, to be honest, you thought, you thought he collected more stuff. You walked over and asked if you could get a drink and sit down to enjoy dinner with him. He had halted you from going and said  
"I'll get it for.. you.... don't worry, man! Just sit on the couch over there.." he said quickly and pointed to his sofa. It was a cute sofa, but I still wonder why you couldn't check out the fridge on your own... you knew it was his fridge, but.... he does this at your apartment.. at your fridge several times. You found it insulting, but you allowed basically allow the idea to fly by your head. He gave you the can of beer from the fridge; Coors was not your favorite but ay first drink, right, and he also handed you a small plate of food which was like mashed potatoes and steak; he said he had a lot of food he said. It was not opened by him, so you used your keys and popped it open. You thought at least he wasn't trying to poison you, you said in your thoughts. He sat down next to you on the left side, he was very close to the end of the sofa. You two sat watching for hours and had put your plate on the dresser next to you. It felt like, he wasn't a talker, especially right now, which was weird; you didn't discuss any matter either. You felt so tired and wondered what time it was.  
You said in a yawning tired voice.  
"Wh- what time is it", you said in a slow voice; the room was darker and grimmer than usual now; guess the screen blinded you from endless staring.  
"8:20... it seems later", he said quietly.  
You looked over to him with a little open mouth; you were about to say something but had forgotten.  
"I was about to say something, but I forgot maybe... It time for me to go home", you said in wildly up action but also yawning; your eyes were dried up and tired, you felt like two weighted balls were on your ankles. You walked to toss the can in the trash and your plate in the sink; he was randomly right there next to you.  
"Wh- what's the problem, Jeffrey... I'm just tossing my crap away..." you giggled at his fast pacing motion; he made you feel off-guard a lot right now. You tensed up a bit, because he wasn't answering either.  
"Okay, Jeffrey... I'm leaving..." you said, so incredibly exhausted, but he was still standing in the doorway. You turn around, and he grabbed you, put cotton over your mouth. This silence you and knowing you were already tired, you had no extra energy to show forth to fight him. You just closed your eyes, and he moved you to you assumed his own bedroom; this just shocked you. Maybe he was playing around with you; what was he thinking. He didn't even need anything to fight you because you trusted him; he knew you were a weak individual, you could do nothing as you lay on the bed sideways just closing your eyes. 

8:40 p.m

Felt forever just sitting in bed; I didn't want to upset Jeffrey since we were best friends in many ways; you hoped he was just joking around.  
"Hey... this isn't okay... I just need to go home", you said to him, now opening your eyes looking at him.  
He handed you a glass of water, and you proceed to take it from his hand. You drank right away.  
"I just wanted someone to stay, you know that Y/N," he said, looking at you drinking the water.  
Was he really letting you know what he thought about everything? He knew you were gay, obviously but why like this. Weird but nonetheless scared.  
"Yea, but everyone has to go home eventually!" you said.  
"I know you needed too... but I want you to stay." He said, glancing over you. This was frightening you; he rose up over you like a wolf and even made the whole room darker than appeared. You felt some form of arousal in your pants, but you hid it well as he towered over you. 

"Jeff... " you said. You looked up to him with the most enormous eyes you thought was not even possible.  
"I'll show you and make you stay," he said as he unplucked your pants and pulled your pants down, so gentle and slow for being a big bear, you thought. You felt fruity; it must have been something he gave to you; you didn't really feel your normal yourself. You felt more aroused than usual; more than you have observed ever for yourself, you felt a fervent tingle down there, and this allowed your privates to bolt up in your white boxers.  
You could see him look down and be amazed at you; he smiled up back to you.  
"See ...your perfect now... just be pretty and still... Y/N.." he said in a caring way; you felt his arms touch your hips, you spaced your legs out. You felt him touch your thigh near your crotch. Maybe he gave you something that was doing this but couldn't name whatever was given to you, but your body was inflamed sensations in your pants and tired. You felt you needed to just allow him; This damn thing he gave you was doing this.  
"Jeffrey, just do whatever you want... to me" you finally allowed it out, not keeping it in you anymore. His iron grip stroked you, and you felt heated from it, and your cheeks went red. He continued to stroke your privates; you were enjoying every bit of love you were receiving from him. He treated you like a king, and you loved this moment even when you weren't entirely in your stable state. You felt yourself push over quickly, sadly. As you release semen already.

"Already? I thought you were tougher than that Y/N", he said in an arrogant tone to you, but you both laughed since you always looked more robust than most. You moved yourself back to the head of the bed, relaxing yourself.  
"Whatever is next....... I'm down for, "you said, laying back on his bed looking to the ceil. You felt so tired and heated from whatever he gave you, thinking either the beer or water did it. Making you question whatever he had given you in which you drank from. You had to assume it was the water.  
"What-wha did you give me in that glass of waterr" you asked him. Staring back at him.  
"A pill, good type of pill," he responded, smirking down on the side of the bed. Maybe one of those horny ass pills you thought still was in effect anyway. You turned your head to see him fully naked now, which was faster than you thought. You felt his big hands turn you around on your belly since you were smaller; he had no problem adjusting you as he pleased. You can feel his hands press against your lower back... moving to your one cheek. You thought it tickle a bit, as you saw the hairs on your body stood up, and you shook quick.  
"Ever done this before... Y/N?" He asked, questioning.  
"Well.. noo, this actually my first", you said in a gasping laugh. You never really been a sex person; you had a few sexual innuendos but nothing even super sexual. You felt the tip of his cock enter. The sensation of it made you gasp out loud since you weren't expecting him to be so big. This made you hold on to the sheets; you felt everything within secs, it was definitely painful, but now it felt better.  
"How does it feel Y/N?" Jeffrey asked in a comforting way. 

".....You feel really good... almost like a gift from the heavens ...  
No one compares to you that I have been with... ever," Jeffrey, in a hushed tone to your ears. This shook to your core.  
"Can I deserve someone like you Y/N," he replied after saying this; it brought you such pleasure. You had suffered such a rough week, but this makes up for all the pain; how unselfish he was to you, being such a big goofball and tough man, he was so gentle to you, and you knew you were only his. He continued to thrust into you, even more, intense and it made you feel in deeply in love with him. You felt more on edge as you grip the bed sheets harder than before, letting out one last loud moan. Both of you just stood in place for what felt like minutes, just gasping for air, tired from making love. You felt warm liquid leave you, and you started to move yourself, and so did Jeffrey, his bed was already fixed, and he moved to adjust his spot for you. You moved to his favorite bed spot, slowly crawling like a small rabbit, moving each inch with your body. You closed your eyes on his warm cozy sheets, and Jeffrey crawled up next to you till. Now you thought so much more you could do now with each other.  
Did anyone check on Albert? These thoughts made you jump up from trying to sleep minutes after and ask Jeffrey to help go take care of Albert with you real quick. Albert probably worried sick about you. You and Jeffrey, had gotten clothes on really fast and ran out the door...  
Happily ever after.


	6. Dangerous Love(( Ted Bundy x Reader))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted and you go to the bar :^>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Happy Holidays to all my readers, and I hope you get good gifts this season if not, I hope you get endless love this season. I have gotten a new iPhone since I ended up cracking mines.*

Ted and you were best friends in high school, typically his friend because he was really out of touch. He always had misfortune since he had speech problems growing up, and at times, he never frankly discussed them at all with you. On the other hand, you grew up in an average home, but your parents lacked caring, which made you seem indifferent and noncaring, blaming your mom a lot for it. These attitudes came out when you were causing trouble like kicking trash cans in your neighborhood. Ted did this lot growing up after school on your trip going to your homes. Ted had asked to only hang out at your home most of the time; he stated few weird things like what it was like to kill someone when you two were only 12. You had asked yourself that same idea, you felt terrible about it, but the idea stayed. Especially after a week after you walked into one of your favorite aunty getting killed by your own uncle. After losing someone who you looked up to being more of a mom figure. You started seeing others that were too privileged, jealous of them being in large groups and never caring about you, and leaving you to be alone at lunch but never Ted; Ted always tried to be there when he could. These ideas eventually grew on you, and now that you are 23 years old and Theodore is 24 years old, you want to fulfill these hidden desires together even if it meant any trouble you could possibly start.

Two of you went to College during the daytime and had weekly tried to have some fun; booze, clubs, and other stuff.  
Both of you parted to class daily; you took biology while he took psychology. By the end of the night, you two fulfilled different tasks at night; some together, some not.

Thursday 9:34 a.m.

"Hey... Teddy? How are you... thinking about going to the bar in town tonight again... are you down, cowboy?" You had written this note on his car again with a little doodle of a smiley face. You barely ever shown up to the classes because you gave little care for them; you taught they were too slow for you; you seemed only to care when they talked about body being eaten by your bacteria and how blood amazed you. You left at 12:20 p.m. to get food. You decided to walk to your car and slammed the door, drove off to get a cheap and quick sandwich at your local stone-age Deli. You brought their original mustard sandwich and sat down. You still enjoyed the taste of healthy food; you like the importance of it all. While eating, you decided to wait on Ted, and ideas held on to the back of your mindless brain, which you followed through. After tossing the leftovers in the pin, grabbing your purse, and walking back to your rusty old ford, you started the car and went on your way.

1:30p.m.

Once you drove from the Deli, you started making your way to public parking in your College. You parked in the same old spot, familiar to possibly all the students at this College in the entire state of Oregon. You rolled down your windows and grabbed your purse, and launched out your pack of cigarettes.  
You smoked outside of College in your old ford, reading old newspapers and gagging on your own death-causing addiction; you saw some old furniture you could use in your new apartment, you had a bed and kitchen, that's about it; nothing special and oh yea it was velvet smooth sheet bed because you needed some form of luxury. For entertainment, you neither watched movies at the cinema nor watched people go home using more higher in life than you. Jealousy overtook you at most, but you held yourself back at times. Ted, on the other hand, you had experienced him he flaunted with a lot of attention, especially from girls; you guessed he deserved the attention, as he would have a few girls talk to him after class. Most of the time, you just stared outside of your car; your glares either broke them or shook them away. No, you two never dated, but you had some feelings for him while he didn't show much to you. Ted walked over to his car and seeing the note looking around at your car; he stepped over to view you in your vehicle.  
"Hey Y/N, how are you! How was Biology class?" He said  
"It was fine... kinda pointless", you stated.  
"Did you ditch like the usual Y/N" he looked at you, and he walked to your passenger door, knocking for you to open. You opened. He wore a brown shirt tucked in his shirt and light brown pants. Typical of him, of course.   
He sat down and tossed his bag of bags you assumed he had in your backseat. He wasn't super tall since he had outgrown you. During this time, you just looked at his curls, and he let them go this time.  
He just stared at you and looked at your hands with the cigarette. He glared at you as you were unbothered by him even being there, looking outside unapologetic.  
"Come on," he said  
"Let's go to the bar," he said right after.  
"What's in the bag? Books?" You asked, looking to the back of your backseat.  
"Yes! Just dumb school stuff for you", He said, laughing then staring back at you. He rarely buckled in, and you just drove off, putting some music on low. He eventually stopped looking at you and looked as you passed right through the highway to get on the road to the bar. Nearby was your home. You decided to stop at your house first to change your outfit.  
"I'm going to change this crap top and pants... I'll be right back," you said as you pulled right into the spot.   
"Alright," he responded, moving his legs into a more comfortable position for him as he looked away to the windows. You exited your vehicle and walked up the complex's stairs, and entered your apartment. You had got into a black and yellow striped tee and some bell bottoms and your sneakers; you toss the old clothes on your messy bed. You walked out of your home and locked the door with your golden keys. 

3:03 p.m.

You went to look at your wall clock and said, three, that's a good time to drink you said to yourself. Walking down the stairs, you see Ted still sitting the same, and you step back in and open the door.   
"Hey... I'm back... I changed out of that shitty shirt and my stained pants," you said.  
"You looked fine in it, but you always find some ways to complain as you did as a kid," Ted added, grinning at you with a sharp turn.   
You drove silently, eye-crossing him and smirking at his response. You started the car once more and moved to the local bar. It was down the road; it was an Irish pub that was consistently filled with drunk heads and possibly the craziest, most Miserable, lousiest, and godawful types of people. You got up and opened your vehicle door, and so did Ted right after you; he seemed you just stare at you first, then he proceeds to leave. You and he entered the pub went straight to the bar. You sat down and put your purse in the back of the high-stool. You were going to order whiskey like regularly, and Theodore, probably malt, but you assumed he'd try something else today. The BartenderBartender came over and ask.  
"Hi, what drink can I serve both of you tonight."  
"Most average whiskey for me if possible, ma'am."  
You said, and you looked over to Ted.  
"Mickey's Malt for me... ma'am," he said, moving his hands into a fold.  
The Bartender noted and walked to bottles.  
"You know I have tried that Japanese pop malt before... It's very sour, but peach one was amazing," you said, having a sudden look at him with a wide smile.   
"Would never think of you as a heavy drinker Y/N...not till you started drinking that stolen whiskey bottle from that old lady near the airport we robbed when she wasn't looking", Ted stated onwards in a small chuckle.  
You smiled at that and thought it was very hilarious of him. You once got arrested for underage drinking back when you two were being young kiddos back in your young tweens. Ted didn't, but he was better at hiding this to the public, yet you knew how he was; he was a bigger thief than you; a bigger drinker than you too at times. As you two consistently act like an old-marry couple all throughout your life, you sometimes did not know Theodore at all because of strange behaviors and knew he spends a lot of time alone in the wilderness since the age of 11. You did more petty thief things compared to him. The BartenderBartender had served us both of our exceptional drinks and gave Theodore and you a napkin. You decided to talk mildly hearted about different things on your mind as the BartenderBartender walked away to the next customer.   
"Anyways...Ted... what's life on campus for you" you responded with   
"Is it good?" You questioned right after.  
"In some ways, yes, but I'm barely getting by an in-law," Ted responded in a low tone; it seems to make you think he was embarrassed about it, maybe his grades or not enthused as he thought.  
You reassure him by patting him on the back.  
"It's alright... I do think you would be the best lawyer when I get caught murdering someone", you joked, trying to cheer him up. He smiled as he poured down another glass from the bottle. 

"You're always a prankster, Y/N," he responded with his side smile; it was handsome. He was still one of your only friends left from years of just being the mental mess you were. You tried to keep feelings on the low to avoid anything painful to happen.   
"I try... I try" you responded to his comical suggestions with your joyful answer.   
"You kind of need to get new clothes though, Teddy; you look grim and old in that," you said, being a giant tease, but you meant it.   
"I was thinking about shopping sooner or later, but I haven't found any? Maybe we should look together or something since you think you are now the more' fashionable person" he went full joke mode, knowing you had cheap clothes on, and you just smirked about it, taking the joke in as well.   
"Yea yea...." you sighed and rolled your eyes. You could be vulgar, but it was just who you were. You continued to chatter on by with every moment and story you have told for the 56th time. 

5:45 p.m.

Two of you continue to chat, drinking away all saddened thought as the hours slip by. You looked to the bar clock but continued talking with Ted as a young male had walked up to you, pushing Ted out of the way to speak to you.  
"Well. Hello! I'm Augustine... you?" A tall blond male has asked you. You gave him a glare with your blood boiling as it felt. Your face felt heated, but you calmed down.  
"I'm not interested in you, buddy..." you sneered at him. You had put your hands on him, and even you were surprised to be able to even move him slightly out of the way. You quickly responded in a shouting voice.  
"Get LOST," you demanded. The word "bitch" left the male tongue in an uttered tone and walked away from both of you. You still followed his movement from your stool; he sat across from you two, in the dark grim, chair with flower medieval-styled ceiling light. You turned back to Ted.  
"Maybe, THATS enough liquor... Y/N," he insisted, even pulling the bottle away. Your hair was fizzy from the tension built up from this event.   
"Ruined my good time," you pondered. You looked up at the time. You were upset by this situation and moved your hands to your purse. You didn't remember you had a gun on you, didn't you? You thought of all the things you could do to him; you hated the word bitch; it reminds you of the time your parents fought and blamed you. The time in 3rd grade; how girls poured red paint on you; and took 3 hours to remove till you realized it wasn't paint; it was cow blood. Same girls destroyed your bag with the words "Bitch" written on every corner from the handle to the back of the backpack. As you realized, now would get you in trouble. The thoughts still made you feel happy, as you would form some type of revenge and laugh at everyone; you thought about killing. 

You gently release the gun from your hand. You felt as if something else took over you. You looked at Ted, glaring at him; you smiled, but you had no idea why.   
"You're right... no more liquor... Feel tired, and I don't want to be asleep in my car before I get home", you told me. You called over the BartenderBartender and asked for water; Ted just glares at you, possibly believing he saw another side of you. You didn't let your mask fall, not now anyway. "Whatever those thoughts were... stay in my mind," your brain thought. The BartenderBartender brought it over, which took longer than both whiskey and beer; you and Theodore were not talking anymore, and he has seemed to lose interest, as you did too. You look over to notice the same male who harassed you were about to leave. You pulled cash out and paid; you reacted to your vile thoughts.  
"Let's... leave Ted", you calmly stated. He had moved your stool for you, and you stood up. You headed over to the door with Ted slightly behind you. You opened the door, and leaning your hand into the bag; you felt the gun. 

6:12 p.m.

You and Theodore stepped outside, and you looked around to see where the man was; the whiskey had some effect on you even if you have been drinking for more than 2 hours; you drunk in a few ways. You saw him to your left, and he proceeded to hold your arms; his grip was warm and tight. You unlocked his grip yelling at him.

"Just let go," you demanded him, which he released and stepped back a few feet from you. You two looked over at each other with Ted's in the air.  
"Y/N.. the car is over here," Theodore stated and was standing still. You proceed to walk away from your car and Ted to follow the make from earlier named "Augustine." You creep up to him slowly, and you hear Theodore mumbling from that distance and wondering what you were doing.  
"Hey..." you barked in your assertive voice.   
The male turned around in his black hoodie, and his eyes were all stuck out and stunned. You had shown him your pistol. He had grabbed you and tried to choke you out. You felt his grip around your neck and feel powerless to him and dropped your bag. Out of nowhere, there was Theodore; you saw he had a large gray object.  
Theodore had swung a crowbar at him and hit his face; this did not knock him out. You had pulled out your Automag and fired. All the sound shook the area, and the sound barely pierced you, slightly even jumped. The man was still alive, but barely; you watched him drop right in front of you. The male's head was bleeding from the crowbar, bleeding in his lower abdomen from a bullet.  
"Aw... I guess I'm not the hot stuff... anymore..." you teased at his stunned body. Theodore grabbed your arm firmly and stared into your eyes, shocked at your emotions at this intense moment. You thought who cared, and he deserved it.  
"We have to leave now...." He commanded and took your hand; he pulled you to run away from this scene. The crowbar was still in his hand as you looked over. He opened the trunk and tossed the crowbar in there. Ted had opened the door for you and made you sit down in the passager seat. He started your car but did not have the keys. He asked nicely and opening his palm. You had shown yourself playfully playing with your teeth, teasing him. He didn't have it. You were more comfortable because of the alcohol effect now.  
"I need the keys Y/N!..." Ted commanded and staring at him. You passed them over and looked back at the scene before Ted pulled away.

"Whatever... you did... we did", He said. The adrenaline was still high from the murder, and it was all so fast, but you knew one thing; you enjoyed watching people suffer when they have done wrong to you and drowning in their pitiful selves. Even their blood was pathetic like them.  
"He got what he deserved... don't you think Ted?" You asked. Your eyes stayed lock on Ted and him driving.   
"  
"You're not the same as I remembered...." Ted responded. You were otherly confused and mad at this statement from him. He did help you kill him too.  
"How have I changed." You shouted at him. Two of you started to criticize each other and accused each other of terrible stuff. Still, Ted raised his voice and stated.  
"STOP... we need to calm down.  
"I have done worse than what you did... Y/N.." Ted told. Breathing heavy and stressed out, Ted pointed out all his curls.  
You wondered what that means; did he kill like you?  
"What do you mean 'I have done worse than you ever" you stated in a confusing glare.   
"I killed... I killed few women... several girls.... not around here but ... I" He had looked at you generally like every other time.  
"I couldn't help it... I just did it." He explained  
"You may have seen a few on the papers... missing women... I highly doubt ill ever tell anyone... I don't know", He said.  
"I traveled hours after drinking when... we didn't hang out... I drove hours looking for someone". "What I have done with their bodies... I do not want to mention it," He stated. His eyes widened out and seemed almost unlifelike.   
"So you killed women?... What am I to you then" you questioned, a lot more scared of him than before. Could he even be telling the truth, or was he bluffing? Nervous if he was planning on hurting you, too, or any thoughts about hurting you in the past. You had a hangout with him at areas where no one would have seen you two. He could toss you out but, you're love made you think he never thought so.  
"If I wanted you dead ever.. WhIch I never thought about... I would have done it... 10 years ago." He firmly stated, driving away from there. This still made you nervous; other times, he showed another side or something; you always believed he would probably end up killing you and maybe even now after all this trouble. You noticed how we were not close to your home anymore. He was driving us somewhere else; your heart was pounding intensity over it. Lost and confused, you enjoyed killing the man, but you never thought about the outcome but now realizing Ted is probably a killer of women scared you to death.  
"Where are we going..." you looked around everywhere anxiously.   
"I'm taking you to a hotel," he firmly stated. Driving harder than what you are used to.  
"Why... can't you just take me to my house" you tried to reason.   
"I think it would be better if you stay at the hotel and I get money from my old home," he responded, moving his hand to your right thigh and rubbing it in a caring way.   
"But... why do we need money right now?" Your tears were showing now with your slow and heavy breathing response.   
"We have to leave here.." he stated with a smile.  
You just nodded and looking in front of you. 

7:36 p.m.

Two of you arrived at the hotel; it was small and cheap, but we needed all we needed right now, safely from this whole event.   
Two of you walked out of the car and entered the building to go to the front desk. Ted had quickly paid the front desk for a Room.   
"Go Y/N... go to the room," he insisted.   
"I'll be back later, and we can leave." He replied after you started to walk to the right room  
You looked at the keys room 45 was the one. You were all tired-looking, you assume, based on how your skin felt and how drunk you started to feel unsettled and exhausted. You got to the door and used the keys to open it. You entered it and went right into the bed headfirst. You fell into a tired state and passed out Instantly.

9:30 a.m.

You finally heard the door open, and your little eyes opened fully. You jumped up just to lay back down, knowing it was just your friend, Theodore Bundy.   
"Just me..." Ted stated in a low, monotone voice.   
"How... how long have I been asleep for" you stated, yawning. You cover yourself back in the bed, this time adjusting the bed sheets right. You didn't even shower but like hell, who would have remembered after doing something so serious. You still felt unclean from it, and you look to see Ted had something. It looked like water. Fantastic, you thought.   
"Here's something," he brought you over the bottle of water.  
"We need to leave soon, if possible," Ted commanded after handing you the cold bottle.  
"I'm still tired... I don't if I want to leave... ted" you crossed your arms at him in the bed. Ted was infuriated, but his face remained unmoved. Surprised, you thought. You had gotten out of bed.

"I'm going to shower then. We can head off from there." You talked your way to the bathroom. You were mostly putting your hands in the air in attitude. You had entered the bathroom, but you did not lock it; of course, you trusted your childhood friend dearly. You knew he would never. You were already moving your shirt midway till you heard the door open.   
"Hey.." you screamed as you quickly move to reclose the door.   
"You shouldn't mind me.." Ted responded in a smirk entering the room thoroughly and now leaning in the doorway.   
"You can't just stand there," you asked in shock.   
"I won't look," he beamed. He faced away from you. You started to remove your shirt, then your lower jeans. You were naked till you heard him. You listened to a belt, and it is hitting the floor.   
"Ted... what are you doing" you jumped and faced him now. You used your arms to cover yourself. He started to remove his shirt. You thought he was very fit and robust looking. He stood up and went up to lock on your arms. His grip stood you still and made you feel stiff in place. You were unable to move.  
You just glared at him, and you felt him move closer to your face. His lips touched yours, and you felt him being gentle, and he released his iron grip. His hands slowly move down to your hips and touching your lower back. You allowed this moment to sit in. You were fine now because of him being so gentle, and you felt yourself in his kiss. He was delicate to you as his lips left you, and he stared into your eyes.

"You knew I always loved you." He whispered in your ears and felt his hot breath slowly move down your neck. It sent you shivers, and you felt butterflies in your tummy. He grabs your hips and places your butt on the sink, and started to remove your bra. He touched your lower side hip and moved his hands to your chest.  
"You're all okay with this... right," he asked as he stares into your face.   
"Yea... just wouldn't think like... right now" you grinned at him.   
He continued to massage your breast and cup them. You sighed in him, releasing tension between them with his gentle touches. He was slow and smooth. You moved your legs to feel the pressure growing in his pants. He was so forced on your chest he had seemed to forget about the shower running.   
"The shower is running..." you said in a quiet tone.  
"I could join you," Ted mentioned looking down at your turned away blushing face.   
"Fine," you said. You turned around and finally removed your undies. He watched first and released his. You had to admit he was not small down there like you would have thought. You felt him behind you, which made you feel uncomfortable but not super intense.   
"Want me to wash your back?" Theodore asked and put his hand on your shoulder. Your back wasn't the nicest; you had few blemishes from picking at scabs. It helped you, but you do not think he honestly cared about them.   
"Yes..a sure", you said, turning your head to the side. He was gentle on your spots and started massaging your back. You thanked heaven for the blessed shoulder rub because you needed it right now. You moaned a bit and moved on. He began to put your soap on your skin and move slowly. You felt the soap move up and down; it felt nice and cleaned finally.   
"I would have thought you were dirty or something, Y/N?" He said, looking at your back and slowly moving down to your hips. This made you joint up a bit and nervously turn around. You tried to cover yourself, but he has already seen everything on you.   
"You don't have to be shy... "He said. His hands slide down your hip bone.   
"Okay! Okay!" You never really done anything like this before because it always felt awkward. He still proceeds with the touching, and he said", Do you not trust me" he stated and looked at your face.   
"I trust you, but I have never done anything before... so obviously it's very awkward for me..." you stared and looked away behind his gaze; you just felt awkward knowing he's your attractive best friend from your childhood and a great person. He had told you what he does by himself, which scares you. You still allowed him to touch your body, and you wanted to give him your body.   
"Be gentle, okay?" You asked in a good gentle voice, your hand touches him, and you pressed his hand over your chest in the shower. The water was dripping on your hair that you had bunned up.   
"I'll be gentle... I promise," he said and continue to bathe you. He eventually started to touch your lower half and found his way to your privates.   
You jointed, but you allowed him to. You two washed up, and he moved on. You stepped out to the room, and he did too. You both were cleaned and ready.   
"You know I'm not mean, right? Well, not to you but others, mostly privileged women who use and abuse me. You are not like them." He is sitting on the bed half-naked with a towel around his waistline. He had a lot of hair, which made him look handsome. He was very built, and in tone, you idolized each of his shapes with your eyes. You stood staring at him, realized what he said, but you stood still in the pink towel.   
"y/n?" He tilted his head and stared at your face.

"Yea, I am fine..." you said, looking back at his face. You sat down next to him, and he started to place his hand on yours. You looked back at his face once again, and now you lounged in for a kiss. You, apart from that kiss in a quick second, it was only a cheap cheek kiss, you thought. Till he fully grabbed your hand and kissed you with the impact that felt like your head about to come off. He pushed you into the bed, and you started to remove the pink towel you held on for your life. You smiled nervously upwards at him, and he stared down at you. He plays off this awkward exchange with a friendly kiss on the forehead.  
"So, where do we start?" You stared into his blue eyes that were darker than usual.   
"Anywhere" he laughed at your response and moved to rotate your body to your comfort.   
You were shocked but laughing at this thistle. He had jumped to your neck to giving you kisses and warm sensations on your jawline. You moan at him, and you had your hands tight on his back, trailing his back. You felt his hand go for your clit and felt waves of pleasure given by his big hands.   
You moaned at his cold hands, touching your delicate flower. You felt your hands grip his back and started digging into his skin. You felt his hand rub harder, and you hugged on him tightly, releasing small moans. You felt his one of his finger slowly move down to enter your cunt. 

"Oh, ted.." you purred into his ear. He had continued to kiss your neck and move his tongue down to your nipples. You tingle at this movement on your chest, and you felt your nails dig into his back. Your hair was getting the whole bed wet, but you did not care at all. After you thought about the release of your body, you felt so tired, and so was Theodore. Ted noticed the marks your nails had left on his back. He just said, looked up at them and down back at you.   
"Sharp nails... you got," Ted said, looking at them.  
You had stood up and started to clean yourself back to the bathroom.  
"And... where are you going," Ted said, smiling and then grabbing you from the behind and pulling you back to him. You were smiling and laughing at him.  
"Oh, Ted... what should we do now?" You said, laying on him and dreaming of a better tomorrow in this quick moment.  
"Well... we have to leave, of course... we do not need the police to catch us," Ted answered right after.   
"Oh, shit..." you said, barely even caring for the stupid police. You laid as he groomed your somewhat dried hair and brushed it out.  
"Maybe in a bit... we’ll leave".  
Wondering if the police we'll ever find you two


	7. !Author Note!

I got banned from Wattpad, and I decided to stay here for now ((I was not too fond of the layout on Wattpad anyway)). I am staying here only and nowhere else. This is the first time writing on a site, so like ??. I knew it was coming, though, lol not a shocker.  
These are what stories I am working on at the moment:  
Rodney Alcala  
Gordon Stewart Northcott (from Wattpad)  
Richard Ramirez  
Dennis Nilsen

People I thought of doing (Not sure with what setting):  
Billy Loomis (From Scream)  
Paul Bernardo  
Paul John Knowles  
(You can always request more from films too, I have a brain-fart at the moment and starting school again (((Ugh)))


End file.
